1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite support, a method of preparing the same, an electrode catalyst including the support, and a membrane-electrode assembly (“MEA”) and a fuel cell that include the electrode catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (“PEMFCs”) and direct methanol fuel cells (“DMFCs”) are power generating systems which generate direct current (“DC”) electricity from electrochemical reactions between hydrogen or methanol and oxygen. The PEMFC and DMFC may have an anode to which a fuel in the form of a liquid or gas is supplied, a cathode, and a proton-conducting membrane disposed between the anode and the cathode.
In the anode, protons are generated by a catalyst through oxidization of hydrogen or methanol. These protons pass through the proton-conducting membrane and react with oxygen in the presence of a catalyst at the cathode, thereby generating electricity. Thus because of the role of the catalyst, the performance of the catalyst is central to the performance of the fuel cell.
A PEMFC may employ an amorphous carbon support with dispersed Pt particles both in the anode and the cathode. A DMFC may use a PtRu catalyst in the anode, and a Pt catalyst in the cathode, wherein the catalyst may be in the form of a particulate or dispersed on an amorphous carbon support.
To reduce the cost of a high-quality fuel cell, use of less catalyst and improvement in cell durability are desired. In this regard, there is a need for a support that provides an increased electrochemically active surface of the catalyst particles and improved durability.